


Chopped

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: One-shot, for fun, always wanted to write this!I hope you enjoy :DI do not own these characters
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Chopped

“Wow,” Conrad practically growled as Nic stepped into their kitchen and cocked her head to the side. He was putting away some of the dishes that had been left in the sink from the previous night’s dinner with both of their dads. Their night ended later than they anticipated as Nic accidentally let news of their recent engagement slip when she forgot to take off her ring and Kyle immediately noticed. The night was filled with drinking, laughter, and sharing stories between the four, and nobody wanted it to end. But alas, Conrad and Nic had a shift at Chastain the next morning, and after cleaning up just enough to where they could sleep comfortably without worrying about the mess, they headed straight for bed, catching a few hours of sleep before waking absurdly early the following morning. They barely saw each other all day, and to make matters more unbearable, Nic had texted Conrad that she was going to be a few more minutes later home than he was hoping for. He couldn’t wait to see her, so when he got home, he busied himself with cleaning up––anything that he could do to take his mind off of missing her. But nothing prepared him for the sight that appeared before him when Nic walked through their front door and dropped her bag on the counter. When he turned around to face her, he felt his jaw nearly hit the floor.

“You like it?” she asked playfully, twirling around once fully so he could get a proper look. She felt his eyes burning into her, devouring her. She had missed him, too. Not seeing him all day followed by the extra half-an-hour she took before coming home made her ache for him grow exponentially. Her heart raced and her breathing faltered. How this man she had been with for over three years managed to make her feel this way every time he looked at her was astonishing. But if she thought his eyes were getting her, she certainly wasn’t prepared for what his words were about to do.

“Damn, and I thought you couldn’t possibly get any more beautiful,” he said, his voice low and gravely as he stepped towards her. His hands dove into her freshly chopped golden tresses, “how wrong I was.” He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling how light it was, falling right at her chin level, a solid eight inches of her hair suddenly gone. He momentarily just traced his gaze over her, taking in the sight in front of him, before he pressed his lips to hers, punctuating each of his next words with a kiss, “you… are… absolutely… stunning.”

She sighed and melted into his kiss before they pulled apart, already breathless. “I absolutely love this,” he finally provided an answer to her question.

“Thanks, Conrad,” she replied, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She attempted to tuck her hair behind her ear—a habit of hers when she was feeling slightly nervous or bashful—but it was too short and just fell out again, making her blush even harder.

“Mmm, I like this even more than I thought,” he teased, “I can see more of your beautiful face. Plus, I get to watch you blush and you can’t even hide it,” he added, his voice dropping lower as his fingers brushed through her hair again, still not used to it disappearing out of his fingers so quickly.

“Mmh, I love you,” she whispered, her voice sweet and soft as his lips trailed down her neck. He loved that he didn’t need to move her hair away to kiss her neck, and he groaned at the thought.

“I love you, too,” he whispered into the space behind her ear, his warm breath on her skin making her release a soft breath as she slid her hands underneath the fabric of his t-shirt up his back, pulling the shirt up as she moved her hands across the expanse of his back. He nibbled softly on her earlobe before pressing his lips just underneath her ear, causing her to gasp. He felt her tugging on his shirt, and he stepped back, allowing her to pull the fabric fully off of his body. She discarded it quickly, sliding her hands up his toned chest and abdomen, dancing her fingertips across his cut figure. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his, and she smirked playfully. She initially felt that she had the upper hand in this little surprise game, but as soon as his eyes darkened at her tease, she knew nobody had the upper hand—she was just as affected by him as he was by her.

He dove his hands back into her hair, pulling it this way and that, mussing it and feeling how light and fluffy it was. _Different, but a damn good different_ , he thought.

“Good, I like good different,” she replied, and he realized that he had actually said his thought out loud. A little fleck of light pink dashed across his cheeks, and Nic noticed, quickly leaning in and attacking his neck and jaw with a series of open-mouthed kisses. She walked him backwards until he was pressed up against the kitchen counter. She leaned into him, her hands gripping his shoulders and her nails leaving half-moon marks in his skin as he ground into her. She moaned softly at his actions, and he found the ability to flip them around so she was pushed to bend over the countertop as his hands slid under the light blue t-shirt she was wearing. Goosebumps erupted across her skin, and she gasped as her shirt was pulled over her head and the skin of her lower back made contact with the cool countertop surface. Her previously neat hair was now sticking up in random places, and a few strands landed across her face.

“Mmh, I liked your hair when you walked in, but I _love_ your hair like this,” he said in the voice he reserved for her only, deep and gravelly, yet soothing and honest at the same time. It got her all hot and bothered no matter what he said, but knowing that he found her utterly captivating and a change that she loved he loved too made her ache for him increase ten thousand fold.

“Conrad…” she sighed, his name tumbling out from her lips in a low-pitched, desire-filled breath, which caused him to moan as his lips consumed hers and his hips pressed into hers.

“Good thing I haven’t cleaned the counter yet,” he said with a smirk that she felt against her cheek. But before she could reply with a witty, sassy remark, he undid the button at the front of her jeans and pulled them, along with her fully soaked panties, below her hips as far as he could reach with his lips still connected to hers, and she nearly forgot her own name from the sudden rush of desire. A breathy moan left her lips as her fingers tugged at his belt until it loosened, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before she slipped one of her hands into his boxers, stroking his length and feeling him grow at her touch. He thrust into her hand, his hips crashing into hers against the counter. The brief moment of contact sent a rush of pleasure to both of them, and they realized how desperately they needed to just get to where they were as close as possible, with as much skin touching skin and breath mixing with breath as they could manage. They each removed the last two articles of clothing they both had, Nic unclasping her bra while Conrad pushed his boxers down, and their eyes met in a powerful stare.

Nic’s eyes were so dark with desire they looked black. Her rich chocolatey pools were now a thick, deep black-brown sea, a passionate fire burning deep inside of her. His sweet brown eyes also darkened, his pupils dilated and raging with a storm of lust and desire as well as love and admiration. They stood there, wearing nothing but the smiles on their faces and Nic’s engagement ring on her finger, breathing heavily for a few long moments before they both reached for each other again, equally needing each other.

His hands traveled to her hair and underneath her ass, silently making her lean her weight into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She squeezed him, kissing him wildly as he pressed her against the wall of the kitchen, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. She panted his name repeatedly, that being the only thing she could possibly manage to say in that moment. Her pants turned into whimpers, and Conrad shifted her a little so her center was aligned with the head of his dick. With one more glance up at her eyes, nothing but desire and love meeting his gaze, he slid into her wetness, her walls instantly clenching around him as he filled her perfectly. They both sighed, foreheads pressed together, as they were finally where they needed to be. Neither moved for a few breaths, both acclimating to all of the sensations, until Nic whimpered again, squeezing her legs tighter around him and begging him to start his rhythm. A few slow strokes in, and she was already losing her mind. Her chopped waves brushed across his face as he thrust into her, and he combed his fingers through her hair again, causing her eyes to lock onto his, the moment feeling incredibly intimate it nearly took her breath away. He felt it, too, but with another thrust, she threw her head back, her hair splaying out onto the wall behind her, framing her face and giving her a very angelic portrait.

“Ohh… fuck…” she panted, her heart racing and her eyes fluttering closed.

“Shit… Nic…” he mirrored her tone, sensing the rapid approach of his own release. He moved his hand from her hair down to the space between her legs where he found her swollen bud begging for his touch. He didn’t need to do much, just a few circles and presses against her clit had her screaming and coming hard and fast. She clawed at his back, probably drawing a little bit of blood, as she clamped down hard onto him, and all the air left her lungs in a series of moans and indiscernible words mixed with his name. Her release triggered his, and his rhythm became sloppy and uncoordinated as he let go, digging his fingers into her hips as he slammed her down onto him and thrust up once more. He groaned and huffed heavy breaths into the space between her breasts as he came, loosening the grip he had on her body a little when he felt himself start to come down from his high. He held her there against the wall until he could confidently stand on his own two legs without fear of collapsing under wobbly knees, and she untangled herself from him, her feet landing on the floor as she took her own weight again, her legs still shaky.

“Wow, I thought you’d like it, but _that_ wasn’t exactly the reaction I was expecting,” Nic chuckled, still working on catching her breath.

“Are you saying you thought I was going to be _even more excited?_ ” he teased, pressing his lips to her neck softly.

“Mm,” she hummed, “no, actually I didn’t expect you’d be _that excited_ about it. I hoped you’d like it, but wow, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to fuck me as soon as I walked in the door,” she giggled, her voice still a little sultry.

“Mm, what can I say? When my gorgeous fiancée comes home looking even more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined after a long day at work where I barely got to see her at all, I just couldn’t keep my hands off her,” he replied, his lips ghosting over the soft skin under her jaw. “You really are absolutely stunning,” he added, his tone serious and sobering, “no matter what you do. But _this?_ Damn. Perfect.”

She couldn’t help but blush again, her eyes meeting his, and she felt a rush of heat consume her body once again. “Show me how much you like it again,” she whispered, her nose brushing across his as she interlaced her fingers with his. “We can clean the kitchen later. I just want you now,” she added, kissing him softly and sucking his bottom lip between hers.

“Mm, who’s the one coming onto the other now?” he teased playfully, his voice coming out deeper than he anticipated.

“Shut up,” she chuckled against his mouth as she directed him towards the sofa. “We both know that we’ll both be coming anyway,” she added before pushing him down so he fell back onto the gray cushions.

“Damn straight,” he replied, reaching out for her as she straddled his lap. “Are you ready for me to blow your mind?” he asked, his hands caressing every inch of her creamy skin.

“Puh-lease,” she teased as she rolled her eyes, “I blew your mind the second I walked through the door,” she added, flipping her hair over.

“No,” he said sternly, “you blew my mind the second you walked into my life,” he added. Before she could even process fully what he had said, his lips were on hers, kissing her into oblivion. He instantly took control, fucking her completely senseless. Blowing her mind didn’t even come close to describing what he had just made her feel. Coming down off her insane high, her breath labored and heavy, she opened her eyes, met with none other than Conrad’s signature smile and sweet eyes.

“Fucking hell,” she sighed, smiling as he caressed her face, combing his fingers through her hair. This was exactly where she needed to be. This man gave her everything. “Yeah, okay, that _definitely_ blew my mind,” she added, her words coming out breathier than she anticipated.

“Good,” he began, leaning down to kiss the side of her face, “because _that_ is how I feel about you all the damn time,” he added, his lips ghosting underneath her jaw.

“Conrad,” she breathed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, matching her sentiment and holding her close.

They did end up cleaning the kitchen fully, sending each other provocative glances throughout the evening, leading to one more passion-filled adventure in the shower. Finally, exhausted from work and their _exertion_ , they cuddled up in bed, Nic falling asleep to Conrad stroking his fingers through her damp hair, still completely dumbfounded by how he got so damn lucky. He drifted off shortly after her, his hands still attached to her hair, and they held each other like that the whole night, both with soft smiles on their faces and “I love you’s” on their tongues.


End file.
